Un amor Para Recordar
by peluches0901
Summary: U/A S/S, Esta es una adaptacion del Libro de Nicholas Sparkle, la utilize para un One-Shot de un concurso en un foro, aun no se si ganare, pero quiero compartirla con uds. Una historia de un amor...que nos deja grandes enseñanzas. Los espero


Hola Chicas, bueno les cuento este One-Shot lo hice para un concurse en el foro, el tema era hacer un One-Shot de una adaptacion de un libro a eleccion, yo elegi "UN AMOR PARA RECORDAR" o "UN PASEO PARA RECORDAR" o " A WALK TO REMEMBER" del asombroso escritor Nicholas Sparks. Tome su historia solo para diversion sin fines lucrativos.

Al igual que los personajes con los que los adapte le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi, solo los utilizo como pasatiempo.

Bueno espero que les guste y por supuesto estare esperando sus Reviews!

**Un Amor para Recordar**

Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y hoy quiero contarles como hace unos años atrás mi vida cambio rotundamente, quiero compartir con Uds. Lo maravilloso de ver un milagro.

Yo vivía en Beaufort California, un pequeño pueblo en donde todos se conocían, en donde solo una iglesia había, en donde cada fin de semana era la misma rutina, cada día.

Todos los años para navidad se hacia una obra de teatro escrita por Kenji Tsukino el párroco de la iglesia a donde mi madre y yo asistíamos – por si preguntan mis padres están separados, vivo con mi madre Setsuna, mi papá era un afamado congresista, lo veia pocas veces en el año llama Taiki Kou-

El párroco Kenji tenia 55 años cuando su hija Serena Tsukino nació. Su esposa murió en el parto, y el solo tubo que criar a su hija, de ahí es que saco la idea para su obra de teatro en donde todos los años decidía que alumnos de la preparatoria interpretaran la obra, porque decía que de esa forma ayudaba a los jóvenes a prepararse para el mundo real y así enfrentar a los fornicadores como les decía él, eso me causaba gracia, y mucha a decir verdad. El siempre trataba de salvar nuestras almas como decía, y que si pones fe en dios lograras salvarte y al final estarás bien. Una lección que yo aprendería pero no de mano de él.

Su hija Serena fue elegida ese año para interpretar el papel del Ángel, a mi la verdad no me interesaba la actuación, pero ese año debería elegir club de drama o Química II – a que no saben que elegí, por supuesto, lo mas fácil, - al menos es lo que creí.

En el pequeño pueblo en donde vivía digamos que no era un joven ejemplar, las madres solían decir "tu no quieres ser como ese Seiya Kou, que va de camino a prisión en cuanto salga del colegio". Si ese era yo.

Recuerdo que era el 12 de abril del 99 por supuesto como llevaba mi pelo largo, negro azabache por debajo de la cintura y siempre atado en una coleta. El cuerpo, dios como pasan los años, tan joven, fuerte, deseado por casi….todas las chicas.

Cuando empezaron las clases casi muero éramos solo dos hombres en el curso de teatro chicas….chicas… y mas chicas….y ningún examen a la vista esto si que será bueno – pensé para mi fuero interno. La profesora Kakiuu nos presento a Serena Tsukino, la protagonista de la obra, la hizo poner de pie y todos comenzaron aplaudir, era bonita no puedo negarlo, cabello largo dorado como el sol, tez blanca, al parecer era flaca, pero en el lindo sentido, y ojos color cielo, no es que no me atrajera pero ella era una chica que no se ocupaba de su apariencia, siempre tenia un suéter marrón, y una falda floreada hasta los tobillos, parecía una bibliotecaria o algo así. Se que nunca tuvo novio, debo suponer que por el padre que tiene, era una chica callada, nunca salía, solo la veía en el colegio y nada mas. Siempre llevaba consigo una Biblia, y su pensamiento era que debería ayudar a otros, supongo todo inculcado por el padre.

Serena era una persona que para ella todo era plan del señor. ¿se cancelo el partido? "es plan del señor, por algo lo hizo" y así todo lo adjudicaba a él. Pero había algo que me volvía loco, ella era siempre alegre, tararearía una canción mientras camina por la calle, saludaría de lejos algún vecino, siempre jovial, eso me traía de la cabeza. Y tendría que soportarla todo el año, - maldición- murmure por lo bajo, pero algo sucedió, cuando la profesora Kakiuu la hizo girar, bajo la camisa rosa que llevaba vi dos protuberancias que juro no estaban ahí hace unos meses atrás. Y tenia un leve bronceado, lo acepto a pesar de no que no llevara maquillaje ni ropa sexy, me pareció linda…y fue entonces que poso su mirada celeste en mi, y me regalo una calida sonrisa, luego comprendí el porque.

El baile de bienvenida se estaba acercando, yo por andar en fiestas, y despreocupaciones no había invitado a nadie, y cuando decidí hacerlo las mejores candidatas ya tenían sus citas, maldición no podía llegar solo, yo Seiya Kou, sin una cita? Imposible, así que saque el anuario y comencé a ver, -Dios mío si que había chicas feas, no podía creerlo parece un criadero – fue lo que pensé, pero entonces cuando llegue a las del ultimo año ahí se encontraba "Serena Tsukino". No! Como puedo pensar en ella, los chicos se burlarían de mi sin parar. Pero era mi única opción, pase toda la noche pensando en como se le preguntaría, pase toda la noche pensando en ella…..

Cuando llegue esa mañana al colegio Serena no estaba, justo hoy era el día en que ella iba a visitar a los Huérfanos de un instituto, si esa era ella. Me encontraba tranquilo sentado en el patio-

- Hey! Seiya ¿Con quien iras al baile? - Me pregunto Yaten mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde los 5 años, el sabia que aun no tenia cita y por eso se jactaba frente a mi.

- Aun no tengo con quien, pero estoy trabajando en eso le asegure-

Salí del colegio y me subí rápidamente a mi auto - un mustang modelo GT500 Shelby año 67 en color negro, amo mi auto- llegue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentía que me transpiraban las manos, como se me ocurrió venir aquí. Ya era tarde, toque el timbre y al abrirse la puerta allí estaba Serena, y fue cuando la vi por primera vez como una persona común y corriente, llevaba unos Jean ajustados al cuerpo, dejando apreciar las hermosas piernas que tiene, y una blusa roja, entallada en el busto, con su pelo peinado con sus clásicas coletas. Que linda estaba…..

- Seiya? – parecía que no podía creer aquello- Que sorpresa- Me dijo mientras me sonreía, ella siempre se alegraba de ver a cualquier, hasta a mi.- Parece como si hubieras corrido – y la mire sin poder entender hasta que señalo como mi camisa azul estaba pegada a mi cuerpo marcando mis músculos por la transpiración-

- Ah!- dije despreocupado- no para nada, es que a veces suelo transpirar mucho- Que imbecil, ahora pensara que soy un sucio.

- Pero no es común, -comento ella- deberías hacerte ver por un medico – me sugirió delicadamente.

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien- le asegure.

-De todas formas haré una plegaria por ti- Siempre rezaba por alguien, pero le agradecí gentilmente.

-Te invitaría a pasar, pero mi papa no esta en casa y no pueden entrar chicos en su ausencia – me dijo todo rápidamente que apenas pude asimilar las palabras.

-Esta bien, no hay problema, podríamos charlar acá – le pregunte señalando el pórtico, en donde había dos sillas y ella siempre se sentaba con su padre, cada vez que pase por aquí los vi.

-Y que haces por aquí – me pregunto inquieta.

No me atreví a decírselo de entrada – este así que hoy anduviste por el orfanato- buena curva-

-No fuimos con mi padre al doctor-

-Se encuentra bien – me preocupe.

-Si tan fuerte como puede- me dijo sabiamente.

-Hace calor no crees – le avente.

-Si no estuvieras en el sol quizás no lo tendrías – me reprocho.

-Vamos Seiya no viniste a charlar sobre el tiempo, dime por favor- Debo admitirlo es rápida y directa eso me gusto.

-este…mmmmmm quería saber si iras al baile de bienvenida-

-la verdad no había planeado realmente – su tono era de sorpresa pero a la vez triste.

- Pero si alguien te lo pidiera irías – quise saber.

- supongo que si, si consiguiera permiso, jamás fui a un baile – me dijo en forma pausada.

-son divertidos, no mucho pero lo son – bueno ya esta, es hora, me dije a mi mismo, tengo que hacerlo, mi corazón estaba acelerado, si alguien me dijera que dos días atrás iba a estar en esta posición nos se lo creería.- Bien te gustaría ir al baile conmigo – la cara de sorpresa que puso no me la esperaba, pero pronto miro hacia el cielo en forma pensativa, maldición ahora me diría que no por todos esos años de haberla ignorado y burlado de ella. Esta será su venganza, pensaba para mi

- Me encantaría ir, pero con una condición – finalmente me dijo.

- la que quieras – le aseguré.

-Que no te enamorarás de mi- Sabia que estaba bromeando porque me sonrió, tenia me admitirlo Serena tenia sentido del humor, acepte sonriendo su condición, listo ya tenia con quien ir.

Sorprendentemente Yaten no se hecho a reír cuando le conté con quien iría, el quería que fuéramos junto con Mina su novia, líder de las porristas, me negué de lleno, Yaten era un buen tipo pero con unas copas encima se pondría pesado con Sere, y quería que ella lo pasara bien.

Me pidió que la pase a buscar temprano porque su padre quería hablar conmigo, pedí a los cielos no me hablara de fornicadores de lo contrario no podría resistir la risa.

Me puse mi mejor traje, uno negro, con camisa de seda blanca, y corbata de seda también en negro, pase por la florería en donde había pedido un hermoso ramillete, con una orquídea. Quería darle lo mejor, no sabia en ese momento el porque.

Estacione mi mustang en la entrada, toque el timbre, nadie respondía, golpee de nuevo y escuche al Sr. Tsukino desde dentro.

-Enseguida voy – el tiempo parecía eterno, me encontraba mirando el frente de la casa cuando el abrió la puerta.

- Buenas tardes Reverendo Tsukino, estoy aquí para llevar a Serena al baile – salude con educación.

- Lo se – me aseguro- pero antes quisiera hablar contigo – maldición ya comenzaría.

- Si señor, es por eso que vine con tiempo – haciéndome el galante, pero el con un gesto me hizo señas que pasara, entre a una sala, en donde había poca luz, pude ver la cara de un cristo, parecía salir de una película de terror, que se encontraba sobre la chimenea, junto a montones de fotos de Serena de cada año, ahí pude observar como creció y como ahora era una hermosa joven. Me senté en un sofá de cuero marrón viejo y el frente a mí.

-Serena me comento que eres el presidente estudiantil, te felicito – comenzó hablar – Dime algo mas de ti por favor.

- Estoy tratando de ingresar a la universidad de Carolina del Norte, ya casi estoy- le dije-

-Bien, te felicito – lo dijo con sinceridad- y dime una cosa, ¿Por qué invitaste a mi Serena al baile? ¿ no será para hacerle alguna broma no?

- Por supuesto que no – dije horrorizado, ahora me daba cuenta la idea que tenia de mi.- Necesitaba alguien con quien ir y se lo pregunte- le asegure, y así por momentos estuvimos el preguntaba lo mismo y yo volvía a tranquilizarlo que nada le haría. De pronto Serena llego, tenia una falda azul en combinación con sus ojos, no llevaba maquillaje, tenia una blusa blanca que nunca le había visto y por suerte no traía su horrible suéter marrón, eso me tranquilizo.

Se despidió de su padre y salimos, la ayude a subir al auto, y cuando entre, le coloque el ramillete, le quedaba lindo.

Mientras íbamos de camino al colegio ella comenzó hablar:

- a mi padre no le agradas, de seguro piensas en eso – asentí con la cabeza.

-dice que eres un irresponsable – volví asentir

- Tampoco le agrada tu padre por lo que les hizo- mi rostro ya se crispo, me amargo la tarde.

-pero quieres saber lo que pienso- me pregunto a lo que asentí con la cabeza mirándola de reojo – que dios debe de tener algún propósito para todo esto.

Llegamos por suerte al baile, Serena quedo maravillada con la música, la decoración, con todo. Mis amigos Yaten y Andrew no me dirigían la palabra, no estaban de acuerdo con mi compañera, era peor de lo que pensé, pero ella la estaba pasando bien. No quería llevarla temprano para terminar mi tortura, de lo contrario el Reverendo aseguraría que lo hice como broma y no me convenía.

Serena se dirigió al baño y volvió rápidamente y en susurros me comento que encontró a Mina totalmente ebria y con vomito, si podíamos llevarla, ¿podría ser tan dulce Serena con una persona que siempre se burla de ella? Eso me molesto, pero no tenia opción, entre ambos la subimos al auto, Serena la limpio completamente, la dejamos en su casa y luego lleve a Serena a la suya. Rogando que el Sr. Tsukino no estuviera despierto y sintiera el olor alcohol y vomito impregnado en ella.

-Gracias por una hermosa noche - ¿hermosa? Estuvo limpiando vomito y así y todo me agradecía?, Serena Tsukino realmente podía llevar a alguien a la locura pensé para mi.

Las semanas pasaban, con Serena hablábamos mucho de la obra, era buena compañía. Un sábado por la noche como siempre con Yaten y Andrew nos fuimos al cementerio a beber cerveza

-y que tal estuvo tu cita con Serena – Me pregunto Yaten, ya que no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para poder charlar.

-estuvo bien- le asegure.

-La besaste- me pregunto con tono de burla.

-No- dije secamente.

-al menos lo intentaste- si que podía ser pesado pensaba.

-no es de esa clase de chicas, ya déjala.

-Yo creo que te gusta-

-pero que estas diciendo- me enoje, termine cambiando la conversación, y funciono, al día siguiente me puse a ser mi carta de admisión para la universidad, estaba muy concentrado cuando de pronto el teléfono sonó, salte de la cama y caí sobre la mesita de noche, y cuando tome el teléfono

-Seiya?- Escuche una hermosa voz

-Ah! Hola ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije alegre, pero porque tengo que alegrarme con us llamado. ¿Cómo consiguió mi numero? Me pregunte

-¿Cómo estas?

-bien – dije con mas calma-

-Seiya, estas ocupado.

-Un poco si, estoy haciendo mi carta de presentación.

-ah, ya veo, yo quería pedirte un favor, quisiera hablar contigo, podrías venir a mi casa - ¿me estaba invitando? Pero que le sucedía.- si prefieres lo dejamos para mañana y te busco en la escuela- no eso ya seria demasiado malo pensé para mi, me verían todos con ella y no quería generar mas burlas.

-No esta bien, iré para allá en un rato – le asegure y eso la hizo desistir de abordarme en el colegio.

Así que me dirigí a su casa, cuando llegue ella estaba en el pórtico esperando por lo que comprendí que su padre no estaba. Me saludo cordialmente, tomamos asiento.

-Quería preguntarte si querías ser Tom Thorton en la obra- me pregunto sin rodeos, el papel era el principal junto al ángel que ella interpretaba, la verdad no me parecía, eso significaba pasar mas tiempo con ella y no me convenía.

-Pero creí que lo haría Kelvin –

- La profesora Kakiuu dijo que el lo haría si nadie mas se ofrecía, y la verdad quisiera que este año la obra sea memorable para mi padre- ella siempre considerada. – Se que Kelvin lo hace lo mejor que puede pero tu sabes lo crueles que son las personas y al vernos a los dos en el escenario sabes que se burlarían de nosotros – Maldición pensé para mi yo fui el primero en divulgar eso, me sentí mal.- No te lo pido por mi, es por la obra por mi padre, no quisiera que se burlaran de la memoria de mi madre.- y justo ahí me dolió escuchar aquello.- entenderé si no quieres, rezare por ti de todas formas-

-No te preocupes Sere, lo haré- le asegure, o es que acaso tenia otra opción con ese argumento.

AL día siguiente adicione y termine elegido, Kelvin me lo agradeció y el tomo el papel de un vagabundo mudo, a el le convenía ya que era tartamudo. A las dos semanas comenzamos con los ensayos. Los ensayos comenzaban a las tres, y Serena sabía todas sus líneas desde el primer día, algo que no era muy sorprendente. Lo que era sorprendente era que sabía todas mis líneas, también, así como las de todos los demás. Las únicas líneas que yo me sabía eran las del vagabundo mudo, por lo menos en ese primer día, y de repente estaba en realidad envidiando a Kelvin, por lo menos en cuanto a eso. Iba a ser mucho trabajo, no exactamente lo que yo había esperado cuando me matricule para la clase.

Mis nobles sentimientos sobre hacer la obra se habían esfumado ya para el segundo día de los ensayos. Aunque sabía que estaba haciendo la "cosa correcta", mis amigos no lo comprendían en absoluto, y me habían estado molestando desde que se enteraron. Yaten se encargo de que todo el colegio dijera que Serena y yo teníamos algo y por eso estaba en la obra. Eso me hizo estar mas molesto con ella, por culpa de su discurso era que hoy estaba pasando por esto.

Llego el sábado y con Yaten fuimos al café a ver el partido de fútbol americano, estábamos charlando cuando vi en la vereda de en frente a cien metros a Serena con su falda floreada, su camisa rosa y su suéter marrón, llevando la Biblia en sus manos. Mina se dio cuenta.

-Hey Seiya, ahí esta tu novia- Se burlo.

-yo no tengo novia- le asegure.

-bueno tu prometida- Supongo que también le creyó a Yaten.

-No estoy comprometido ya no me fastidies Mina.

Ella cruzo la calle en cuanto nos vio, y entro al lugar, Mina y Yaten estaban carcajeándose esperando el momento para molestarme.

-Hola Chicos – nos saludo con su hermosa sonrisa – Seiya quería agradecerte por lo que estas haciendo con la obra y si quieres ayuda con tus diálogos, con gusto podríamos juntarnos en el pórtico de casa como la otra vez- maldición la cara de Mina y Yaten asombrados al escuchar eso genero lo siguiente.

-Seria estupendo- dijo mina- eso te ayudara mucho, así podrás presentar un ensayo para los huérfanos como querías Seiya- Se le ilumino la cara a serena de emoción.

-De verdad Seiya, estabas pensando en hacer eso – pregunto incrédula.

-Si, justo nos estaba diciendo que quería sorprenderte- aseguro Yaten.

-Oh! Seiya eres todo un caballero noble, muchísimas gracias, iré rápido a casa, así llamo a la profesora Kakiuu- se despidió de nosotros y yo maldije a mis amigos. Me la hicieron grosa.

Serena se estaba poniendo muy emocionada sobre actuar para los huérfanos. Durante un descanso en los ensayos me jaló a un lado y me agradeció por la idea.

-No hay ninguna manera en que tú pudieras saberlo-, dijo casi con complicidad, -pero había estado preguntándome qué hacer para el orfanato este año. He estado rezando por el durante meses porque quiero que esta Navidad sea una de las más especiales.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esta Navidad? - le pregunté, y sonrío pacientemente, como si hubiera hecho una pregunta que no importaba realmente.

-Sólo lo es- dijo de manera sencilla.

El próximo paso fue decirlo a el Sr. Jenkins, el director del orfanato. Cuando Serena me sorprendió con la noticia de que lo conoceríamos, el día siguiente mientras hiciéramos la presentación para los chicos, ella quiso pasar por mi casa a buscarme ya que yo no sabia llegar, ella quedo impresionada, me di cuenta por sus ojos miraban todo maravillado, digamos que era la casa mas elegante del pueblo. Mi madre se encontraba en el patio tomando un te, y cuando vio a Serena no podía creerlo, ella le contó sobre mi idea del Orfanato, mi madre me miro incrédula sin creerlo, luego de un breve cotilleo nos despedimos y mi madre la invito para cuando quisiera, que siempre seria bienvenida.

Todavía estaba agitando mi cabeza cuando entre en el auto.

-Tu madre es una dama estupenda-, comentó Serena.

Encendí el motor. –Sí- dije, -supongo que sí -

-Y tu casa es hermosa-.

-Uh – huh-

-Debes dar gracias por tantas bendiciones-.

-Oh- dije, -lo hago. Prácticamente soy la persona viva más suertuda- De algún modo no captó el tono sarcástico de mi voz.

Llegamos y el director estaba hablando por teléfono y mientras esperábamos, ella fue quien entablo la conversación.

- ¿Haz pensado en el futuro, Seiya?- Preguntó. Fui sorprendido por su pregunta porque sonó... tan ordinaria.

- Sí, sí. Supongo que sí- contesté cautelosamente.

- Bien, ¿y qué quieres hacer con tu vida?- Me encogí de hombros, un poco precavido de a dónde estaba yendo la conversación.

- No lo sé aún. No he pensado esa parte. Iré a la UNC el otoño próximo, por lo menos eso espero. Tengo que ser aceptado primero-

-Tú lo harás-, dijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

- Porque he rezado por eso también- Cuando lo dijo, pensaba que estábamos empezando una discusión sobre el poder de la oración y la fe, pero Serena me tiró otra bola curva.

-¿Qué hay después de la universidad? ¿Qué quieres hacer luego?-

-No sé-, dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Tal vez seré un leñador con un solo brazo-. Ella no pensaba que eso fuera gracioso.

-Pienso que debes hacerte Ministro-, dijo seriamente.

-Pienso que eres bueno con las personas, y respetarían lo que tienes que decir-. Aunque el concepto era completamente ridículo, con ella sólo sabía que venía del corazón y que lo dijo como un cumplido.

-Gracias- dije.

- No sé si haré eso, pero estoy seguro que encontraré algo-. Tomó un momento para mí el darme cuenta de que la conversación había dado largas al asunto y que era mi turno para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro?- Serena se volteó y noté una mirada fija y lejana en sus ojos, haciéndome preguntarme lo que ella pensaba, pero esto desapareció casi tan rápidamente como llegó.

-Quiero casarme- dijo silenciosamente. -Y cuando lo haga, quiero que sea en la iglesia donde mis padres se casaron, y quiero que mi padre camine conmigo por el pasillo y que me entregue en el altar, y quiero que todos a quienes conozco estén ahí. Quiero que la iglesia se reviente con tantas personas, también quiero hacerme un tatuaje, unirme al cuerpo de paz, estar en dos sitios a la vez y presenciar un milagro-

-¿Eso es todo? - Aunque no era contrario a la idea del matrimonio, me parecía un poco absurdo esperar eso como el objetivo de su vida. Pero me sorprendió las otras cosas.

-Sí-, dijo.-Eso es todo lo que quiero -.

Traté de hacerla sentir mejor, aunque todavía me parecía absurdo. - Bien, pues tú te casarás algún día. Conocerás a algún tipo y serán el uno para el otro, y él te pedirá que te cases con él. Y estoy seguro que tu padre será muy feliz de llevarte del brazo por el pasillo-. No mencioné la parte sobre tener una multitud grande en la iglesia. Supongo que era una cosa que incluso yo no podía imaginar.

Justo ahí llego el Sr. Jenkins, nos hizo entrar, Serena y el charlaron amenamente, ya que se conocían de hace tiempo, cuando le dijo que queríamos interpretar la obra el se negó, dado que la obra habla de lo que el padre hace por el amor a su hija, y es una mala época para recordarle a los chicos que no cuentan con sus padres. Serena se entristeció pero se dio cuenta que seria entupido hacer sentir peor a los chicos, trate de consolarla pero ella lo había superado.

La fecha de la obra se estaba acercando y la obra iba a ser presentada el viernes y el sábado, y muchas personas ya estaban hablando de eso. La señorita Kakiuu estaba tan impresionada por Serena y por mí que se la pasó diciendo a todos que esta iba a ser la mejor obra que la escuela alguna vez había hecho. Tenía un don verdadero para promocionar, también, eso lo sabíamos. Teníamos una emisora de radio en el pueblo, y la entrevistaron al aire, no una vez, más de dos veces. "Va a ser maravillosa", Ella anunciaba, "completamente maravillosa".

Esa tarde Serena me pidió si la podía llevar ya que había oscurecido y como todo un caballero acepte.

- ¿Es verdad que tú y tus amigos van al cementerio a veces por la noche?- me pregunto

Parte de mí estaba sorprendido de que ella estuviera interesada. Aunque no era exactamente un secreto, no parecía la clase de cosa por la que se preocuparía en absoluto.

-Sí -, dije, mirando al frente.-A veces-

-Qué hacen allí, además de comer cacahuates?" Supongo que estaba al tanto de eso, también.

-No sé-, dije. -Hablar... bromear. Es sólo un lugar al que nos gusta ir-.

-¿Alguna vez te has asustado?-.

-No-, contesté. -¿Por qué? ¿Te asustaría?-.

-No sé- dijo. –Podría-.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me preocuparía que pudiera hacer algo incorrecto-.

- No hacemos nada malo – le asegure y entonces me entro la curiosidad.

- Así que, ¿qué haces tú? - Pregunté. - Además de trabajar con los huérfanos o ayudar a los animales o leer la Biblia, claro- Parecía ridículo, incluso para mí, admito que, solamente eso es lo que hacía. Me sonrío. Pienso que estaba sorprendida por mi pregunta, e incluso sorprendida ante mi interés en ella.

- Hago muchas cosas. Estudio para mis clases, paso el tiempo con mi papá. Jugamos juegos de mesa de vez en cuando. Cosas así -

- ¿Alguna vez haz tan solo ido a algún lado con amigos y vagado por ahí?-.

- No- , dijo, y yo podría haber contestado tranquilamente en su lugar, ya que era obvio que nadie la quería tener alrededor por mucho tiempo.

- Apuesto a que estás tan emocionada como yo por la universidad el próximo año- dije, cambiando el tema. Y tardó un momento en responder.

- No pienso ir sabes- dijo. Su respuesta me tomó desprevenido. Serena tenía algunas de las notas más altas en nuestra generación, eso me sorprendió.

Llegamos a su casa y ella me agradeció el haberla llevado, pude observar que el Reverendo estaba mirando desde la ventana. Me quede dentro del auto hasta que entro, esa noche la pase pensando nuevamente en ella.

Al día siguiente de nuevo terminamos tarde y esta vez me sorprendí a mi mismo ofreciéndome a llevarla. Quería charlar nuevamente con ella, me hacia sentir bien, comenzó preguntándome sobre mi padre.

-Él es bueno, lo reconozco- , dije- aunque llevo tiempo sin verlo

-¿Extrañas eso? ¿No crecer con él por aquí?-.

- A veces-

-Extraño a mi mami también-, dijo, -aunque nunca la conocí- Fue la primera vez en que había considerado eso de Serena, que podríamos tener algo en común. Dejé eso penetrar durante un tiempo.

-Debe ser difícil para ti-, dije sinceramente. -Aunque mi padre me es un desconocido, por lo menos todavía está por aquí-

-Lo es, a veces. No me malentiendas - quiero a mi padre con todo mi corazón - pero hay veces cuando me pregunto como podría haber sido tener una madre por aquí. Pienso que ella y yo no habríamos sido capaces de hablar de ciertas cosas que no puedo hablar con mi padre- Supuse que estaba hablando de chicos. Fue hasta más tarde que aprendería lo equivocado que estaba.

-¿Cómo es, la vida con tu padre? ¿Es cómo estar en la iglesia?-.

-No. Él en realidad tiene muy buen sentido del humor-

-¿Kenji?- Humorista. No podía si quiera imaginarlo. Me sorprendió que no tomara a mal que lo llamara por su nombre.

- Te sorprenderás cuando lo conozcas bien-

-Dudo que eso suceda- le asegure

-nunca sabes los planes del señor – maldición otra vez con la fe pensé para mi, porque tendría que ponerlo siempre ante todo.

-¿Cómo conseguiría conocerlo?- Pregunté. No respondió, pero sonrío, como si supiera un pequeño secreto que estaba guardando de mí. Como dije, la odiaba cuando hacía eso.

La noche siguiente la lleve nuevamente, hablamos de su Biblia.

-¿Por qué la llevas contigo siempre?- Pregunté.

- Era de mi madre -, dijo ella simplemente.

- Ah...- Lo dije como si hubiera pisado la tortuga favorita de alguien, aplastándola bajo mi zapato. Ella me miró.

-Está bien, Seiya. ¿Cómo podrías haberlo sabido?-.

-Siento haber preguntado...-.

-No te preocupes. No pasa nada por eso-. Ella hizo una pausa. -Les dieron a mi madre y padre esta Biblia para su boda, pero mi mamá fue quien se la quedó. Ella la leía todo el tiempo, sobre todo siempre que estaba pasando un tiempo difícil en su vida". Pensé en los abortos. Serena continuó.

Después de que me contó la historia, pensé en su crecer con Kenji otra vez, y no supe qué decir realmente. Cuando estaba pensando en mi respuesta, sin embargo, escuché un automóvil sonar estrepitosamente su claxon desde atrás de nosotros, me detuve y el auto me empardo Yaten y Mina estaban en el auto, Yaten sobre el lado del conductor, y Mina

en la ventana más cercana a nosotros.

-Bien, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Yaten cuando se inclinó sobre el volante con el propósito de que pudiera ver su cara. No le había dicho que había estado acompañando a Serena a su casa, cada noche y en la manera curiosa que las mentes adolescentes trabajan, este nuevo asunto tomó la prioridad sobre lo que sentí con la historia de Serena.

-Hola, Yaten. Hola, Mina", saludó Serena alegremente.

-¿La acompañas a su casa, Seiya ?" Podía ver al diablillo detrás de la sonrisa de Yaten.

-Hey, Yaten, dije, deseando que nunca me hubiera visto.

-Es una noche hermosa para dar un paseo, ¿no?- dijo Yaten. no había ninguna manera en que podría dejar pasar esa oportunidad sin burlarse.

- Si estupenda – dijo Serena – Estaba pro invitar a Seiya a tomar sidra en casa, quisieran acompañarnos – pregunto con inocencia, ¿Sidra? ¿ invitarme? Hay no la que me esperaría.

-OH, no... está muy bien. Sólo que estábamos en camino a la cafetería-

-¿En una noche de escuela? -Preguntó inocentemente.

-¡OH!, no estaremos fuera demasiado tarde, -Prometió-, pero creo que debemos irnos. Disfruten su sidra, los dos-.

-Gracias por parar para saludar-, agradeció Serena, saludando con la mano.

Antes de la mañana siguiente todos en la escuela sabían que estaba acompañando a Serena a casa, y eso empezó uno nuevo round de la especulación sobre lo de nosotros. Esta vez era peor que antes. Era tan malo que tuve que pasar mi descanso almorzando en la biblioteca fuera de todo eso.

Llego la ultima noche de ensayo, esta vez fue en la "casa de juego" el teatro donde nos presentaríamos, este estaba cerca de mi casa por ende no quería llevar a serena pues me desviaría mucho, además que estaba cansado ya de todos los comentarios, pero la profesora Kakiuu me lo pidió y otra vez la lleve.

-No estás de muy buen humor, ¿o sí?-Preguntó al fn. -Ni siquiera lo intentaste esta noche,

No me extrañaste, ¿o sí?- Dije sarcásticamente sin mirarla.

-Tal vez puedo ayudarte-, observó. Lo dijo con un poco de felicidad, que me hizo incluso ponerme un poco más enfadado.

-Lo dudo-, contesté.

-Puede que sí si me dijeras qué está mal- No la dejé terminar.

-Mira-, dije, volteando para mirar hacia ella. -Acabo de pasar todo el día llevando porquerías, y no he comido desde el almuerzo, y ahora tengo que tardar mas en llegar a casa por llevarte a ti - Fue la primera vez que había alzado mi voz hacia ella. A decir verdad, me sentí un poco bien. Había estado guardándolo por mucho tiempo. Serena estaba demasiado sorprendida para responder, y continué. -Y la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es debido a tu padre, que ni siquiera me agrada. Esta es una cosa estúpida, y desearía que nunca hubiera aceptado hacerlo-.

-Tú sólo lo dices porque estás nervioso por la obra- La corté con una sacudida de mi cabeza. En cuanto empezaba una discusión, era difícil que yo parara. Yo podría tomar su optimismo y alegría otras veces, y ese no era el día para tomarlo de buena forma.

-¿No lo entiendes?-Dije, exasperado. -No estoy nervioso por la obra, sólo no quiero estar aquí. No quiero acompañarte a casa, no quiero que mis amigos hablen de mí, y no quiero pasar el tiempo contigo. Tú actúas como si fuéramos amigos, pero no lo somos. No somos nada. Sólo quiero que esta cosa termine y así yo podré seguir con mi vida normal- Parecía lastimada por mi arrebato, y para ser sincero, no podía criticarla.

-Ya veo- fue todo lo que dijo. Esperé que ella alzara su voz, para defenderse, hacer sus argumentos otra vez, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia el suelo. Pienso que parte de ella quería llorar, pero no lo hizo, y por fin me iba de ahí, dejándola sola.

-Gracias por acompañarme a casa, Seiya-, gritó. Hice una mueca de dolor tan pronto como lo dijo. Incluso cuando fui tan malo ante ella y dije las cosas más rencorosas que pude, ella pudo encontrar una pequeña razón para agradecerme. Era única en su clase esa niña, y pienso que la odiaba en realidad por eso.

O más bien, pienso, que me odiaba a mí mismo.

La noche de la obra llego, estaba fresco, llegamos dos horas antes para poder prepararnos, ella ya estaba alli junto a su padre y la profesora Kakiuu, aun no se ponía su vestido blanco que seria para interpretar al ángel.

- Hola Serena – la salude a la vez que también salude a Kenji y a la profesora.

-Hola, Seiya-, dijo silenciosamente. Podía distinguir que había estado pensando en la noche anterior también, porque no me sonrío como lo hacía cuando me veía siempre. Pregunté si podía hablarle a solas, y nos disculpamos para hablar.

Eché un vistazo alrededor del escenario nerviosamente. -Siento tanto todas esas cosas que dije anoche -, empecé. -Sé que lo más seguro es que lastimaran tus sentimientos, y me equivoqué al haberlas dicho-. Me miró, como si se preguntara si creerme.

-¿En verdad sientes todas esas cosas que dijiste?- Preguntó finalmente.

-Sólo estaba de un humor muy malo, eso es todo. Me pongo más bien nervioso a veces- Sabía que no había respondido a su pregunta realmente.

-Ya veo-, dijo. Ella lo había dicho la noche anterior, se volvió hacia los asientos vacíos en la audiencia. Otra vez tenía esa expresión triste en sus ojos.

-Mira- dije, y tomé su mano, -Prometo hacerlo por ti". No me pregunten por qué lo dije - sólo parecía ser la cosa correcta para hacer a ese momento. Por primera vez en esa noche, empezó a sonreír.

-Gracias-, dijo, volteando para mirar hacia mí.

-¿Serena?-. Ella volteó.

-Sí, ¿señorita Kakiuu?-

-Creo que estamos listos para ti- La señorita Kakiuu estaba haciendo señas con su mano.

-Tengo que irme-, me dijo.

-Lo sé., Rómpete una pierna - Le dije. Desear suerte a alguien antes de una obra se supone es de mala suerte. Por eso es que todos dicen "Rómpete una pierna". Solté su mano. -Lo haremos juntos. Lo prometo-.

Después de eso, tuvimos que alistarnos, y nos fuimos por distintos lados. Fui hacia el vestidor de los hombres. Kelvin estaba todavía en el vestidor, y tenía ya puesto el traje de vagabundo, de pronto entro Yaten.

-Así que- dijo Yaten con una abierta sonrisa traviesa sobre su cara, -¿qué vas hacer?-.

Lo miré con curiosidad. -¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté.

-Sobre la obra, estúpido. ¿No vas a hacer una metida de pata con tus líneas o algo así?".-

Agité mi cabeza. –No-.

-¿No vas a acabar con los objetos de utilería?" Todos estaban al tanto de los objetos de utilería.

-No había hecho planes sobre eso-, contesté estoicamente.

-¿Quieres decir que vas a hacer las cosas tal y como tienes que hacerlas?- Asentí con la cabeza. La idea no se me había ocurrido ni siquiera en lo más mínimo. Me miró por mucho tiempo, como si estuviera viendo a alguien a quien nunca había visto antes.

-Supongo que estás madurando definitivamente, Seiya ", dijo por fin. Viniendo de

Yaten, no era seguro si era como un cumplido. De todas maneras, sin embargo, sabía que tenía razón.

En la obra, Tom Thornton está asombrado cuando ve al ángel, que es por que va a ayudarla cuando comparte la Navidad con ésos desafortunados.

Las primeras palabras que salen de la boca de Tom son, "Tú eres hermosa", y se suponía que tenía que decirlas como si lo sintiera desde el fondo de su corazón. Ese era el momento crucial en la obra entera, y fija el rumbo para todo lo demás que ocurre después. El problema, sin embargo, era que todavía no perfeccionaba esas líneas aún. Traté de imaginar otra persona como el ángel con el propósito de que pudiera conseguir hacerlo como debía, pero con todas las otras cosas en las que estaba tratando de concentrarme, me quedaba totalmente perdido en eso.

Serena todavía estaba en su vestidor cuando las cortinas se abrieron definitivamente. No la vi de antemano, pero eso estaba bien. Las primeras escenas no la incluían de todos modos - eran principalmente sobre Tom Thornton y la relación con su hija. Ahora, no pensaba que estaría demasiado nervioso cuando salí al escenario, siendo que había ensayado tanto, pero te golpea justo entre los ojos cuando estás ahí en realidad.

La Casa de Juegos estaba completamente repleta, y como la señorita Kakiuu había pronosticado, habían tenido que poner dos hileras adicionales de asientos en la parte posterior. Normalmente en el lugar entraban unos cuatrocientos, pero con ésos asientos ahí eran por lo menos otras cincuenta personas que se sentaban. Además, las personas estaban pegadas contra las paredes, acomodadas de la misma manera que las sardinas.

Tan pronto como pisé el escenario, todo estaba completamente silencioso. La multitud eran principalmente ancianas – del tipo amable que juegan al bingo y beben té a la hora del almuerzo - aunque podía ver Yaten sentado con todos mis amigos al borde de la parte trasera, lo notaba

Hice las primeras escenas en la obra. Sally, la maravilla de un solo ojo, estaba actuando de mi hija, Ninguno de los dos se equivocó con las líneas, aunque no éramos espectaculares ni nada. Cuando cerramos las cortinas para el acto número dos, tuvimos que cambiar la escenografía rápidamente. Esta vez todos ayudaron, y mis dedos se escaparon intactos porque evité a Kelvin a toda costa. Todavía no había visto a Serena - Supuse que estaba exenta de cambiar de lugar objetos de utilería porque su traje era blanco y estaba hecho con material brillante y se le rasgaría si lo atrapara uno de esos clavos - pero no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en ella debido a todo lo que tuvimos que hacer. Cuando me quise acordar, la cortina se estaba abriendo otra vez y estaba en el mundo de Kenji Tsukino, recorriendo tiendas y mirando en ventanas para encontrar la cajita musical que mi hija quería para la Navidad. Yo estaba de espaldas al lugar por donde Serena entró, pero escuché a la multitud hacer una respiración colectivamente tan pronto como apareció sobre el escenario.

Pensaba que era silencioso antes, pero ahora todo estaba callado en verdad y tranquilo por completo. Sólo entonces, miré de reojo y a un lado del escenario, y vi la mandíbula de Kenji estremeciéndose. Yo mismo me preparé para dar media vuelta, y cuando lo hice, vi lo que definitivamente puso así a todos.

Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, su pelo dorado no era apretado con las dos coletas de siempre. En vez de eso estaba suelto y ondeante, era más largo de lo que imaginé, extendiéndose más allá de la mitad de su espalda. Había un vestigio del resplandor en su pelo, y captaba las luces de escenario, animado de la misma manera que un halo de cristal. Totalmente a tono con su vestido blanco ondeando y adaptado exactamente para ella, contemplarla era completamente asombroso. Llevaba un toque de maquillaje, pero no mucho, solo para sacar a relucir la blandura de sus características.

Estaba sonriendo ligeramente, como si guardara un secreto junto a su corazón, justo como lo requería el papel. Lucía exactamente como un ángel.

Sé que mi mandíbula cayó un poco, y sólo estuve de pie allí mirándola por lo que parecía mucho tiempo, impactado en silencio, hasta que recordé que tenía una línea que decir. Tomé una respiración honda, y lo dejé salir despacio.

-Eres hermosa-, le dije definitivamente, y pienso que todos en el auditorio, desde las ancianas amables hasta mis amigos en la parte trasera, sabían en realidad a lo que yo me refería. Había acertado a decir esa línea como debía por primera vez.

Decir que la obra fue un éxito rotundo era decirlo humildemente. La audiencia se río y la audiencia lloró, que era casi lo que se suponía que hicieran. Pero porque la presencia de Serena, se convirtió en algo realmente especial y pienso que quedaron impresionados como yo de que todo saliera tan bien como había salido. "Los dos lo hicieron muy bien", dijo de manera sencilla.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo- Me dijo Yaten con sinceridad. Mientras lo dijo, la señorita Kakiuu no dejaba de gritar, "¡Maravilloso!" Busqué a Serena después de que habíamos jalado las cortinas para cerrar al final, y descubrí que ella ya se había ido, con su padre. Él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos - era la primera vez que lo había visto llorar - y Serena lo tomó entre sus brazos, y se sujetaron por mucho tiempo. Estaba acariciando su pelo y diciéndole, "Eres mi ángel", a ella mientras sus ojos estuvieron cerrados, e incluso yo me sentí quedar sin habla.

Me di cuenta de que la "cosa correcta", no era tan mala después de todo. me sentía feliz por ella, y un poco orgulloso. Cuando me vio de pie lejos de ahí, se disculpó de los otros y caminó, parando finalmente cuando estaba cerca.

Mirándome, sonrío. -Gracias, Seiya, por lo que hiciste. En verdad hiciste a mi padre muy feliz -

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dije, en respuesta.

La cosa extraña era, que cuando lo dijo, me di cuenta de que Kenji la estaría llevando a casa, y por una vez deseaba que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ser yo quien la escoltara.

Las vacaciones de invierno estaban llegando, después de la obra creí que Serena se adaptaría a ese cambio que hizo en la obra, pero no, ella continuaba con su falda larga, su suéter marrón y sus dos coletas. Ahora que las personas la habían visto como una persona normal, le hablaban un poco mas, algunos la felicitaban, pero nada mas. Pero yo quería hablar con ella, no sabia como, quería comentarle todo lo que pensé de la obra, disculparme con ella nuevamente, pero como siempre ella me sorprendió, pidiéndome si la podía alcanzar, acepte gustoso.

Íbamos en silencio hasta que ella me pregunto, si podría ayudarla a recolectar los frascos con donaciones de los comercios, que iban dirigidos a los huérfanos, ella siempre lo hace pero no tiene auto, así que con una sonrisa asentí con la cabeza, esta vez si quería ayudarla. Hacer algo bien para variar.

Así me la pase tres días recolectando los frascos, cuando termine de sumar todas las monedas, me disgusto ver que solo eran 57 dólares, Se suponía que debía entregárselos esa noche después de contarlas, pero la llame y dije una mentira piadosa, que era su proyecto y que deberíamos contarlo juntos, ella se alegro. al día siguiente cuando estábamos en la sala de su casa luego del colegio

-Seiya esta es fabuloso- grito contenta – hay 275 dólares no puedo creerlo.- Kenji estaba en la mesa de la cocina, escribiendo su sermón, e incluso él giró su cabeza cuando escuchó el sonido de su voz.

-¿Piensas que eso es suficiente? -Pregunté inocentemente. Lágrimas pequeñas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas cuando miró la habitación, todavía no creyendo en lo que estaba viendo justo en frente de ella. Incluso después de la obra, no había sido tan feliz. Me miró.

-Es... realmente maravilloso-, dijo, sonriendo. Había más emoción de la que alguna vez había escuchado en su voz antes.

-El año pasado, solamente junté setenta dólares-

-Me alegro que resultó mejor este año-, dije a través del grumo que se había formado en mi garganta. -Si no hubieras puesto esos botes tan temprano en el año, no podrías haber recolectado tanto-. Sé que estaba mintiendo, pero no me preocupaba. Por una vez, hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Ella utilizo el dinero para comprar regalos para los chicos del orfanato, me invito a ir para entregarlos, le dije que solo pasaría a dar una vuelta, que no contaba con mucho tiempo.

De todas formas fui

Cuando llegue no vi a Serena, sin embargo, por lo menos no en ese momento. Fue su voz la que reconocí primero. Era la única que leía una historia, y por fn la ubique. Estaba sentada en el piso en frente del árbol con sus piernas dobladas debajo de ella.

Para mi sorpresa, vi que esa noche su pelo se soltaba con holgura, justo como lo tenía la noche de la obra. En lugar del suéter marrón viejo que había visto tantas veces, llevaba uno de cuello en V color rojo que de algún modo acentuaba el color de sus ojos azul cielo. Incluso sin el centellear en su pelo o un vestido blanco y largo ondeando, la visión de ella era arrebatadora. Sin notarlo siquiera, había estado conteniendo la respiración, y podía ver al Sr. Jenkins sonreír mirándome de reojo. Exhalé y sonreí, tratando de recuperar el control.

-Siento que hayamos empezado sin ti-, dijo cuándo me habló por fin, -pero los

niños estaban tan emocionados-

-Está bien- dije, sonriendo, pensando en lo linda que se veía.

-Estoy tan feliz de que pudieras venir-

-Pues aquí estoy-

Serena sonrío y extendió su mano hacia la mía. -Ven conmigo- dijo. -Dame una mano con los obsequios-

Luego de la conmoción de los regalos los chicos cantaron varios villancicos. A decir verdad fue la mejor noche buena que pase en mi vida. Serena tenia una pequeña dormida en su regazo, yo me encontraba sentado a su lado en el suelo junto al árbol Con las luces sobre su cara, se veía tan bonita como nunca antes la había visto.

-Compré algo para ti-, dije al fin. -Un obsequio, quiero decir-.

Hablé despacio así que no despertaría a la pequeña, y esperé que no se notara el nerviosismo en mi voz. Dejó de ver el árbol para mirar hacia mí, sonriendo sin hacer ruido.

-No tenías que hacer eso-. Manteniendo su voz baja también, y parecía casi musical.

-Lo sé- dije. -Pero quería hacerlo-. Había guardado el obsequio en otro lado, y lo busqué para dárselo, le di el obsequio envuelto lindamente.

-¿Podrías abrirlo para mí? Mis manos están un poco ocupadas ahora mismo- Miró a la pequeña niña, y luego a mí.

-No tienes que abrirlo ahora, si no quieres- Dije, encogiendo los hombros, -no es problema-.

-No seas absurdo-, dijo. -Solamente lo abriría en frente de ti- Así que lo abrí por ella, quite suavemente el listón de la caja y deslice el suéter, uno color rosa, que había elegido para ella.

-Ves no es mucho, te lo dije-

-Es hermoso, Seiya-, dijo seriamente.-Me lo pondré la próxima vez que te vea. Gracias. Nos sentamos silenciosamente por un momento, y otra vez empecé a mirar las luces.

-También te traje algo, a ti-, murmuro Serena. Miró hacia el árbol, y mis ojos persiguieron su mirada fija. Su obsequio todavía estaba debajo del árbol, parcialmente escondido, y lo busqué para tomarlo. Era rectangular, flexible, y un poco pesado. Lo traje hacia mí y lo sujeté sin tratar de abrirlo siquiera

-Ábrelo-, dijo, mirándome.

-No puedes darme esto-, dije jadeando. Ya sabía qué estaba dentro, y no pude creer lo qué había hecho. Mis manos empezaron a temblar.

-Por favor-, me dijo con la voz más amable que alguna vez había escuchado, -ábrelo. Quiero que lo tengas".

Forzosamente abrí el paquete despacio. Lo miré fijamente, me fasciné, y despacio pasé mi mano por encima, pasando mis dedos por encima – de pronto las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Serena extendió la mano y la apoyó en la mía. Estaban tibias y blandas. Le eché un vistazo, no sabiendo qué decir. Serena me había dado su Biblia.

-Gracias por hacer lo que hiciste-, me dijo con voz muy baja. -Fue la mejor Navidad que alguna vez he tenido-

Me volteé sin responder y extendí la mano hasta donde había dejado mi copa de ponche. El coro de "Noche de Paz" todavía estaba sonando, y la música llenó la habitación. Tomé un sorbo del ponche, pues trataba de aliviar la resequedad repentina en mi garganta. Cuando bebí, todas las veces que había estado con Serena estaban inundando mi mente.

Pensé en el baile de bienvenida y lo que había hecho por mí esa noche. Pensé en la obra dramática y qué angelical se veía ese día. Pensé en las veces en que la había acompañado a casa y cómo la había ayudado a recoger los frascos llenas de los peniques para los huérfanos.

Cuando estas ideas estaban pasando por mi cabeza, mi respirar repentinamente se quedó quieto. Miré a Serena, luego hacia el techo y después alrededor de la habitación, haciendo todo lo posible para guardar la serenidad, entonces de regreso a Serena otra vez. Me sonrío y le sonreí y todo que podía hacer era preguntarme cómo es que me había enamorado de una niña como Serena Tsukino.

La lleve a su casa, pensé en utilizar el viejo truco de estiramiento de brazos para poder abrazarla con la mano libre, pero no sabia que sentía ella por mi, ella no era como otras.

Eché un vistazo a Serena estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión tranquila sobre su cara, un poco sonriente, pero lejana al mismo tiempo. Sonreí. Tal vez estaba pensando en mí. Mi mano empezó a recorrer el asiento acercándose a la suya, pero antes de que la alcanzara, ella rompió el silencio.

-Seiya-, preguntó de repente cuando se volvió hacia mí, -¿Alguna vez haz pensado en Dios?- Jalé mi mano.

-Sí-, dije. -A veces, lo hago-

-¿Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué las cosas tienen que pasar de la manera en que lo hacen? - Asentí con la cabeza con aire vacilante.

-He estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente- ¿Incluso más de lo usual? Quería preguntar, pero no lo hice. Podía adivinar que tenía más cosas que decir, y me quedé callado silencioso.

-Sé que el Señor tiene un plan para todos nosotros, pero a veces, sólo no comprendo cual puede ser el mensaje. ¿Eso alguna vez te ha pasado?-

-Bien-, dije, tratando de fanfarronear, -no pienso que sea tan fácil que podamos comprenderlo. Pienso que a veces sólo tenemos que tener fe-

-Sí- dijo finalmente-tienes razón- Me sonreí a mí mismo y cambié el tema, desde cuando hablar de Dios era la cosa que hacía a una persona sentirse romántica.

-Tú sabes- dije con toda tranquilidad, -fue realmente lindo esta noche cuando estábamos sentados al lado del árbol-.

-Sí, lo fue-, dijo. Su mente todavía estaba en otro lado.

-Y te veías realmente linda también-

-Gracias- Eso no estaba yendo demasiado bien.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Dije, con esperanzas tenerla de vuelta.

-Sí-, dijo. Tomé una respiración honda.

-Después de la iglesia mañana, y, bueno... Después de que hayas pasado un poco de tiempo con tu padre... Digo...- Pausé y la miré. - ¿Te agradaría venir a casa para la cena de Navidad?-

- Me encantaría Seiya – me respondió con una sonrisa. Me alegre y mucho, llegamos a su casa y pude ver a Kenji detrás de las cortinas, quizás quería saber como fue en el orfanato o quizás estaría atento a ver si me atrevía a besarla en el umbral, y pensando eso, como podría despedirme de ella esa noche, quería besarla, quería amarla pero como podía hacerlo, ella es tán diferente.

Bajamos del coche y Kenji salio a recibirnos Podía sentir las mariposas empezar a formarse en mi estómago cuando abrió la puerta.

-Los escuché llegar- dijo con voz un poco baja. Su piel tenía ese color amarillento, como de costumbre, pero parecía cansado.

Hola reverendo Tsukino-, dije con desaliento.

-Hola, papá- dijo Serena con felicidad un segundo después. -Desearía que pudieras haber venido esta noche. Fue estupendo-.

-Estoy tan feliz por ti- Parecía triste y luego aclaró su garganta.

-Les daré un poco de tiempo para decir buenas noches. Dejaré la puerta abierta para ti-

Dio media vuelta y se metió en la sala. En donde se sentó, sabía que todavía podía vernos. Fingió estar leyendo, aunque no podía ver qué estaba en sus manos

-Hoy pasé una noche estupenda, Seiya", dijo Serena.

-Igual yo-, contesté, sintiendo los ojos de Kenji sobre mí. Me preguntaba si sabía que había estado sujetando su mano durante el trayecto a casa.

-¿A qué hora debo ir mañana?- Preguntó. La ceja de Kenji se levantó sólo un poco.

-Vendré para llevarte. ¿A las cinco está bien?-.

Miraba sobre su hombro. -Papá, ¿me permitirías visitar a Seiya y su Madre mañana?-.

Kenji se llevó su mano a sus ojos y empezó a frotarlos. Suspiró.

-Si es importante para ti, puedes ir-, dijo. No fue el más conmovedor voto de confianza que había escuchado, pero bueno era suficientemente para mí.

-¿Qué debo llevar?- Preguntó.

-No necesitas traer algo-, contesté. -Te recogeré al cuarto para las cinco-.

Estuvimos de pie allí por un momento sin decir otra cosa, y pude ver que Kenji se estaba poniendo un poco impaciente. No había pasado una página del libro desde que habíamos estado parados allí.

-Te veré mañana- dijo definitivamente.

-Está bien- dije. Se giro con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y cerro la puerta.

Al día siguiente la pase a buscar puntualmente, mi madre se sorprendió cuando le comente que llevaría a Serena, la cena fue estupenda, hice unos comentarios graciosos que solo Sere rió conmigo. Después de cenar la invite a caminar por los jardines de la casa.

Ella estaba fascinada con los rosales, entonces fui yo quien comenzó hablar

-¿A tu padre le agrado?- Pregunté. Quería saber si Kenji permitiría que yo la viera otra vez. Tardó un momento para responder.

-Mi padre-, dijo despacio, -se preocupa mucho por mí-.

-¿No todos los padres lo hacen?- Pregunté. Miró sus pies, y luego otra vez se volvió hacia mí.

-Pienso que con él, es diferente que con la mayoría. Pero a mi padre le agradas, y sabe que me hace feliz verte. Esa es la razón por la que me dejó venir a tu casa a cenar esta noche-.

-Me alegro que le agrade-, dije, convencido.

-A mi también-

Nos miramos bajo la luz de una luna creciente, y casi la besé justo en ese momento, pero ella se apartó y dijo algo que me confundió.

-Mi padre se preocupa por ti, también, Seiya. La manera en que lo dijo – fue suave y triste al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté.

-Por la misma razón que yo lo hago- dijo. No aclaró nada más, y entonces supe que ella me estaba ocultando algo, algo que no podía decirme, algo que la puso triste. Pero fue hasta más tarde que supe su secreto. Estar enamorado de una niña como Serena Tsukino era sin una duda la cosa más extraña que alguna vez me había pasado.

Luego la lleve a su casa y le pregunte si podría pasar a verla mas seguido. Ella simplemente respondió "eso estaría bien", no sabia porque ella se expresaba así.

Al día siguiente pase por su casa, el auto de Kenji no estaba y ella se sorprendió mucho al verme allí, me invito a sentarme en el pórtico como de costumbre y no pregunten porque pero sentí la necesidad de tomarla de la mano. La tome de la mano y la miré, moviéndome sólo un poquito más cerca. Ella no se hizo para atrás, pero sus ojos se abrieron sólo un poquito, y por solo un momento, parpadeé un poco y pensaba que había hecho la cosa equivocada y me debatí si llegar más lejos. Me detuve y sonreí, y me dispuse a inclinar mi cabeza, y la próxima cosa que pasó fue que había cerrado sus ojos y estaba inclinando su cabeza también, y que nuestras caras se estaban moviendo acercándose más.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, y no era esa clase de beso que ustedes ven en las películas en estos días, pero era estupendo en cierta manera, y todo lo que puedo acordarme de aquel momento es cuando nuestros labios se tocaron por vez primera, sabía que ese recuerdo duraría para siempre.

-Eres el primer chico a quien alguna vez he besado- me dijo. Eran unos días antes del año nuevo, y Serena y yo estábamos en el muelle de barcos de vapor.

- Pensé que podría haber sido-, dije.

-¿Por qué? -Preguntó inocentemente. -¿Lo hice mal?- No creo que ella estaría demasiado disgustada si hubiera dicho que sí, pero no hubiera sido la verdad.

-Eres muy buena besando- dije, dándole un toque a su mano. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el océano, sus ojos tenían esa expresión de lejanía otra vez. Había estado haciendo eso mucho últimamente. La dejé así durante un tiempo antes de que el silencio me pegara.

-¿Estás bien, Sere?- Pregunté un poco preocupado. En lugar de responder, cambió el tema.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?- Me preguntó.

Pasé mi mano por mi pelo y le di una de esas miradas. -¿Te refieres a antes de

ahora?-. Lo dije como James Dean lo habría hecho.

-Hablo en serio, Seiya-, dijo, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo.

Supongo que Serena había visto esas películas también.

-En realidad, no lo he estado", dije finalmente. Sus ojos todavía estaban concentrados en el océano

-¿Cómo sabes que es amor l oque sientes? - Me preguntó. Observé la brisa cambiar de lugar su pelo suavemente, y sabía que no tenía tiempo para fingir algo que en realidad no era.

-Bien-, dije seriamente, -tú sabes que es amor cuando todo lo que quieres hacer es pasar el tiempo con la otra persona, y sabes que la otra persona se siente de la misma manera-

Serena pensó en mi respuesta antes de sonreír débilmente.

-Ya veo- dijo sin hacer mucho ruido. Esperé que ella añadiera otra cosa, pero no lo hizo, y llegué a otra conclusión repentina. Serena no podría haber tenido demasiada experiencia con chicos, pero a decir verdad, sabía muy bien como manejar las situaciones. Durante los próximos dos días, por alguna razón, llevó su pelo con las dos coletas de nuevo.

Era miércoles y me encontraba hablando con mi madre

-Ella es todo en lo que pienso, mamá- confesé. -Quiero decir, sé que le gusto, pero no sé si lo siente de la misma forma que yo lo hago"

.-¿Significa tanto para ti?- Preguntó.

-Sí-, dije despacio.

-Bien, ¿qué has intentado hasta ahora?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?-.

Mi mamá sonrío. Quiero decir que a las chicas jóvenes como Serena, les gusta que las hagan sentirse especiales - Pensé en eso por un momento, un poco confundido. ¿Eso no era lo que estaba tratando de hacer?

-Bueno, he estado yendo a su casa todos los días para visitarla, -dije.

- Hay hijo no te preocupes yo te ayudare tu solo encargate de elegir un lugar para llevarla, y habla con su padre, del resto me encargo yo- y así lo hice.

Fui hasta la parroquia sabia que lo encontraría alli. Toqué la puerta, y miró con interés, como si esperara a otro miembro de la congregación, luego arrugó su frente cuando vio que era yo.

-Hola reverendo Tsukino", dije cortésmente. -¿Usted tiene un momento?-. Parecía incluso más cansado de lo usual, y supuse que no se sentía bien.

-Hola, Seiya-, dijo algo cansado. Me había vestido formalmente para la ocasión, a propósito, con una chaqueta y corbata.

-¿Puedo entrar?-. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente, y entré en la oficina. Me sugirió que me sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- Preguntó. Me acomodé nerviosamente en la silla.

-Bien, señor, pues quería pedirle algo- . Me miró fijamente, estudiándome antes de que hablara definitivamente.

-¿Tiene que ver con Serena?- Preguntó. Tomé una respiración honda.

-Sí, señor. Quería preguntar si estaría bien para usted si la llevara a una cena en

la víspera de año nuevo- Suspiró.

-¿Eso es todo? Dijo.

-Sí, señor-, dije. -La llevaré a su casa a la hora que usted me lo pida-

-¿Tus padres estarán con ustedes? -Preguntó.

-No, señor-.

-Entonces pienso que eso no será posible. Pero gracias por pedir mi permiso primero-

-¿Reverendo Tsukino?. Miró hacia arriba, sorprendido de que todavía estaba ahí.

- Estoy arrepentido de todas esas cosas que solía hacer cuando era más joven, y siento tanto que no traté a Serena siempre de la misma forma en que debía haber sido tratada. Pero desde ahora, las cosas cambiarán. Le prometo eso; La quiero, dije, y cuando lo dije, su atención se concentró en mí otra vez.

-Sé que así es- respondió tristemente, -pero no quiero verla herida-. Aunque debo haberlo estado imaginando, pensaba que vi sus ojos empezar a lagrimear.

-No le haría eso-, dije.

-Regrésala a casa a las diez- finalmente dijo, como si supiera que había tomado la decisión equivocada. Sonreí y buscaba la manera de agradecerle, aunque no lo hice

Pregunté a Serena una hora después. La primera cosa que dijo era que no pensaba que podría ir, pero le dije que ya había hablado con su padre. Parecía sorprendida, y pienso que eso tuvo un efecto en la manera cómo me vio después de eso.

La recogí a la hora acordada. Y aunque no le había pedido que soltara su cabello, lo había hecho para mí. En silencio condujimos sobre el puente, por la costa hasta el restaurante. Cuando llegamos al lugar, el mismo propietario apareció y nos llevó camino a nuestra mesa. Era uno de los mejores lugares en el sitio.

-Esto es maravilloso-, me dijo. -Gracias por invitarme-

-Fue un placer-, dije sinceramente

-Es hermoso aquí-, dijo.

-No tanto como tú- contesté. Serena se ruborizó.

-Tú no crees es-

-Sí, dije cariñosamente, -lo hago-.

Sujetamos nuestras manos mientras esperamos la cena, y Serena y yo hablamos

de algunas de las cosas que habían ocurrido en los últimos meses. Luego de cenar, nos dirigimos a la pequeña pista, la sujete de la cintura y ella reposo su cabeza en mi pecho, olía a fresas deliciosamente. Cuando terminábamos aun quedaba hora y media para llevarla a su casa, así que nos subimos al auto y rápidamente la lleve al limite del condado que no estaba muy lejos, la hice salir del auto.

-parate aquí- le señale – pon un pie aquí y otro aquí.

-pero Seiya que estas haciendo-

-vez estas en dos sitios a la vez- le dije sonriendo y ella salto de felicidad a mis brazos, luego corrimos hacia el coche y saque una plancha de tatuajes temporales, se los mostré y le pregunte cual quería, Eligio una hermosa mariposa, bajo suavemente su blusa y me señalo atrás en la espalda, se lo coloque con delicadeza mientras acariciaba su tersa piel.

-No puedo creer todo lo que haces por mi, gracias-

-no tienes que agradecer, por el contrario gracias a ti por permitirme conocerte.-

Después del Año Nuevo pasamos la semana y medía siguiente juntos, haciendo las cosas que las parejas jóvenes hacían tiempo atrás, aunque de vez en cuando parecía cansada y lánguida. Pasamos el tiempo por el río de Neuse, tirando piedras en el agua, mirando las ondas mientras hablábamos, o íbamos a la playa cerca de Fort Macon.

Después de una hora o un poco más Serena me pediría que la llevara a casa, y sujetaríamos nuestras manos en el auto. A veces, parecía, que se quedaría dormida antes de que llegáramos a su casa mientras que otras veces echaba un torrente de plática que yo apenas y podía conseguir decir unas palabras.

Una vez, sin embargo, habíamos tenido que partir temprano, porque le estaba dando una fiebre leve.

Nos besamos otras veces, aunque no todo el tiempo lo hacíamos, y nunca pensé en tratar de llegar a segunda base. No había necesidad de hacerlo. Había algo bonito cuando la besaba, algo apacible y hermoso, y eso era suficiente para mí.

Pero pronto todo cambio. Nunca olvidaré aquel día por la forma tan silenciosa en que había estado, y tuve el gracioso sentir todo el día de que algo importante estaba en su mente.

La estaba acompañando a casa de regreso de la cafetería el sábado antes de que la escuela se pusiera en marcha otra vez, Empezamos a caminar. Cuando nos movimos por la calle, eché un vistazo a su mano, que estaba entrelazada con la mía, y vi un moretón grande justo debajo de su dedo anular. No tenía idea de dónde había venido, ya que no estaba ahí el día anterior. Por un segundo pensaba que podría haber sido causado por mí, pero luego me di cuenta de que no la había tocado allí ni siquiera.

-Las personas piensan que soy extraña, ¿no? Preguntó. Mi respiración estaba saliendo en forma de nubes pequeñas.

-Sí-, contesté. Me lastimó decirlo.

-¿Por qué? -Parecía casi abatida.

Pensé en eso. -Las personas tienen razones diferentes-, dije vagamente, haciendo todo lo posible para no ir demasiado lejos.

-¿Pero por qué, exactamente? ¿Es debido a mi padre? ¿O es porque trato de ser simpática con las personas?". No quería meterme mucho con eso.

-Supongo-, fue todo que pude decir. Me sentía un poco mareado. Serena parecía desalentada, y caminamos un poco más en silencio.

-¿Tu también piensas que soy extraña?- Me preguntó. La manera en que lo dijo hizo que me doliera más que lo que pensaba. Estábamos casi en su casa antes de que la parara y la sujeté cerca de mí. La besé, y cuando nos separamos, ella miró al suelo.

Puse mi dedo debajo de su barbilla, levanté su cabeza y haciéndola mirarme otra vez.

- Eres una persona estupenda, Serena. Eres hermosa, eres amable, eres apacible... eres todo lo que me gustaría ser. Si a las personas no les agradas, o piensan que eres extraña, entonces ése es su problema- Miré sus ojos, sonriendo con todo el sentimiento que tenía, sabiendo que no podía mantener las palabras dentro por más tiempo.

-Te amo, Serena-, le dije. -Eres lo mejor que alguna vez me ha pasado- Fue la primera vez que había dicho esas palabras para otra persona. Tan pronto como dije las palabras, Serena inclinó su cabeza y empezó a llorar, inclinando su cuerpo en el mío. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, preguntándome qué había hecho mal.

-Por favor no digas eso-, me dijo. -Por favor...-.

-Pero eso siento-, dije, pensando que no me había creído. Empezó a llorar incluso más fuerte.

-Lo siento- murmuró a través de sus sollozos disonantes. -Estoy tan, tan arrepentida...- Mi garganta se puso seca repentinamente.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?- Pregunté, repentinamente desperado por comprender qué la estaba molestando.

-¿Es debido a mis amigos y lo que dirán? No me preocupa más - realmente no me importa- Estaba buscando entenderla, confundido y, sí - asustado.

Tomó otro momento largo para ella dejar de llorar, y entonces me miró. Me besó suavemente, casi de la misma manera que la respiración en ese frío invierno, pasó sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.

- No puedes estar enamorado de mí, Seiya", dijo a través de ojos rojos e hinchados.

-Podemos ser amigos, podemos vernos... Pero no puedes amarme-.

-¿Por qué no?- Grité roncamente, no comprendiendo nada de eso.

-Porque- dijo al fin y de manera muy baja, -estoy muy enferma, Seiya".

- ¿Y eso qué? Sólo serán algunos días...-. Una sonrisa triste cruzó su cara, y supe justo entonces qué estaba tratando de decirme otra cosa. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de mirar los míos cuando dijo las palabras que aturdirían mi alma por siempre.

-Me estoy muriendo, Seiya.

Tenía leucemia; lo había sabido desde el verano pasado. En cuanto me lo dijo, la sangre se agolpó en mi cabeza y un montón de imágenes y de ideas inundaron mi mente. Era como si en ese momento breve, el tiempo hubiera parado repentinamente y comprendía todo lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros. Comprendí por qué había querido que yo hiciera la obra. Porque su padre lloro al llamarla mi ángel, porque estaba tantas veces cansada.

Porque quería que esa navidad fuera especial en el orfanato.

El porque me había regalado su Biblia. Serena, mi dulce bombón como la llamaba en pensamientos se estaba muriendo.

-NO, NO- le susurre – tiene que ser un error.

- Lo siento tanto, Seiya-, decía una y otra vez. Fui yo el que debía haberlo estado diciendo. Sé eso ahora, pero mi confusión me abstuvo de decir algo. Lloramos juntos en la calle por mucho tiempo, sólo un poco faltaba de camino de su casa. Lloramos un poco más cuando Kenji abrió la puerta y vio nuestras caras, sabiendo inmediatamente que el secreto había sido revelado. Lloramos cuando se lo dijimos a mi madre más tarde ese día, y mi madre nos sujetó junto a ella. Lloramos cuando su padre el domingo lo dijo en la iglesia conmocionando a toda la comunidad.

Recuerdo que el día que me lo dijo nos sentamos con Kenji el día que me lo dijo, y Serena respondió a mis preguntas pacientemente. No supo cuánto tiempo había perdido, me dijo. No, no había nada que los doctores podían hacer

- Así es como avanza-, dijo. -Primero te sientes bien, y luego, cuando tu cuerpo ya no puede pelear más, ya no lo haces-.

Sofocando mis lágrimas, no podía dejar de pensar en la obra dramática.

-Pero todos esos ensayos... Esos días largos... Tal vez no tengas…-

-No-, dijo, tomando mi mano y callándome. -Hacer la obra era la cosa que me mantuvo sana durante tanto tiempo- Después, me dijo que siete meses habían pasado desde que había sido diagnosticada. Los doctores le habían dado un año, tal vez menos. Solamente un milagro podía salvarla.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Ésa era una pregunta que no le había hecho, la única en la que había estado pensando. No había dormido esa noche, y mis ojos todavía estaban hinchados. Me había ido del shock a la negación de ahí a la tristeza luego a la cólera y de vuelta otra vez, toda la noche, deseaba que no fuera cierto y rogaba que todo eso hubiera sido alguna pesadilla terrible

Nunca antes había tenido a alguien que fuera a morir tan cerca de mí, por lo menos no alguien a quien podía recordar. Serena tenía diecisiete, una niña al borde de convertirse en mujer, moribunda y todavía tan viva al mismo tiempo. Estaba asustado, más asustado de lo que alguna vez había estado, no solamente por ella, sino también por mí.

Mi miedo, sin embargo, me hizo darme cuenta de otra cosa, algo que hizo todo peor. Me di cuenta de que la había conocido cuando ni siquiera había estado sana. Había empezado a pasar el tiempo con ella solamente algunos meses antes, y había estado enamorado de ella durante solamente dieciocho días. Esos dieciocho días parecían mi vida entera, pero ahora, cuando la miraba, todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarme cuántos días más serían.

El lunes no se vio por la escuela, y de algún modo sabía que ya nunca recorrería los pasillos otra vez. Nunca la vería leer la Biblia saliendo a solas en el almuerzo, nunca vería su suéter marrón moverse a través de la multitud cuando se abría paso a su siguiente clase. Había terminado con la escuela para siempre; nunca recibiría su diploma.

Dejé la escuela temprano y fui a ver a Serena, saltando mis clases después del almuerzo.

Cuando toqué la puerta, ella respondió de la manera que siempre lo hizo, alegremente y sin, parecía, una preocupación en el mundo entero.

En cuanto me besó, yo le besé de nuevo, aunque eso me hizo querer llorar.

-No fuiste a la escuela hoy-, dije.

-¿Alguna vez vas a volver?- Aunque ya sabía la respuesta, tenía que escucharlo de ella.

-No-, dijo muy bajito, -no lo haré-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás ya tan enferma?- Empecé a lagrimear, y extendió su mano y tomó la mía.

- No. Hoy me siento muy bien, en realidad. Sólo que quiero estar en casa por la mañana, antes de que mi padre tenga que ir a la oficina. Quiero pasar tanto tiempo con él como pueda-

Antes de que me muera, quiso decir pero no lo hizo. Me sentía con náuseas y no podía responder.

-¿No estás asustada?-

Apartó la mirada. –Sí , dijo, -estoy asustada constantemente-.

Empecé a rezar por un milagro. Así que esa noche abrí la Biblia que mi bombón me había dado en la Navidad y empecé a leer .La primera noche leí por entero el Génesis, la segunda noche leí el Éxodo. Levíticos después, seguido por los Números y luego Deuteronomio

Esto es el lo que decía:

_¡Lloro por ti, mi Señor, mi apoyo! No seas sordo ante mí, ya que si estás callado,_

_bajaré al hoyo como el resto. Escucha mi voz levantada cuando te pido ayuda,_

_como levanto mis manos, mi Señor, hacia tu santuario._

Cerré la Biblia con lágrimas en mis ojos, sin terminar el salmo. De algún modo sabía que lo había subrayado para mí.

-No sé qué hacer- dije anonadadamente, mirando fijamente la luz débil de mi Lámpara de dormitorio. Mi mamá y yo estábamos sentados sobre mi cama. Se estaba acercando el final de enero, el mes más difícil de mi vida, y sabía que en febrero las cosas solamente se pondrían peores.

-Sé que esto es duro para ti-, murmuró, -pero no hay nada que tú puedas hacer-

-No me refiero a que Serena esté enferma - sé que no hay nada que pueda hacer sobre eso. - Me refiero a Serena y yo-.

Mi madre me miró compasivamente. Estaba preocupada por Serena, pero estaba también preocupada por mí.

-No sé si hay algo que puedas decir para hacerla sentir mejor-

-¿Entonces qué debo hacer?-

Me miró tristemente y puso su brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

-La quieres realmente, ¿no es así?-, dijo.

-Con todo mi corazón-. Parecía tan triste como nunca la había visto.

-¿Qué es lo que tu corazón te está diciendo que hagas?-

-No sé-

-Puede que sí-, dijo suavemente, -pero debes intentar fuerte para escuchar-

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Le pregunté un par de días después. Ya Serena había perdido más peso. Su piel empezaba a tomar un matiz ligeramente grisáceo, y los huesos en sus manos estaban empezando a verse a través de su piel. Otra vez vi moretones. Estábamos dentro de su casa en la sala; el frío era demasiado para ella. Pero a pesar de todo, se veía hermosa.

-Estoy bien-, dijo, sonriendo valientemente. -Los doctores me han dado un poco de medicina para el dolor, y parece ayudarme un poco-. Había estado visitándola todos los días. El tiempo parecía estar disminuyendo su velocidad y apresurándose a la misma vez.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?-

-No, gracias, estoy bien- Miré la habitación, y luego de nuevo a ella.

-He estado leyendo la Biblia-, le dije.

-¿Lo haz hecho?- Su cara se iluminó, recordándome al ángel a quien había visto en la obra dramática. No podía creer que solamente seis semanas habían pasado.

-Quería que lo supieras-

-Me alegra que me lo digas-

-¿tú no has perdido tu fe?- quise saber

-No-. Sabía que no la había perdido, pero pienso que estaba perdiendo la mía.

-¿Es porque piensas que podrías ponerte mejor?-

-No-, dijo, -es porque es lo único que me queda- Después de eso, empezamos a leer la Biblia juntos. Parecía que era lo mejor para hacer de algún modo, pero mi corazón me estaba diciendo que todavía podría haber algo más. Por la noche estuve acostado despierto, preguntándome sobre eso.

Un dia bueno que tuvo la invite a casa, suponiendo que un cambio de aires le haría bien, me sorprendió pero nunca volvió a usar sus dos coletas, siempre lo llevaba suelto para mi y todavía era tan impactante como lo fue la primera vez que la había visto así.

-"Gracias por venir esta noche-, dije.

Ella puso su atención de nuevo en mí. -Gracias por invitarme-

Pausé. -¿Cómo sigue tu padre?-

Serena suspiró. -No demasiado bien. Me preocupa mucho-

-Él te ama demasiado, tú lo sabes-

-Lo sé-

-Yo también-, dije, y cuando lo hice, apartó la mirada. Escucharme decir eso parecía asustarla otra vez.

-¿Tú seguirás yendo a mi casa?-Preguntó.-Incluso después, tú sabes, cuando...".

Apreté su mano, no fuerte, pero lo suficiente para dejarla saber que sentía lo que dije.

-Si tú quieres que yo vaya, estaré ahí-

-No tenemos que leer la Biblia más, si no quieres hacerlo-

-Sí-, dije silenciosamente, -creo que debemos-

Sonrío. -Eres un buen amigo, Seiya. No sé qué haría sin ti-. Apretó mi mano, devolviendo el favor. Sentada enfrente de mí, lucía radiante.

-Te amo, Serena- dije otra vez, pero esta vez no estaba asustada

-Te amo yo también a ti Seiya Kou", murmuró al fin. Eran las palabras que había estado rezando por escuchar

Las personas pasaban de visita, a veces con comida, otras solo para saludar. Inclusive Yaten y Mina fueron, nos sentamos en la sala y hablamos de ellos un poco, y ambos eran incapaces de mantener su mirada fija. Hasta que Yaten tomo fuerzas para hablar.

-Tú tienes el corazón más grande que alguna vez he conocido- dijo con un agrietamiento de voz a Serena - y aunque lo tengo por seguro y no siempre fui simpático contigo, quería dejarte saber cómo me siento. Nunca he sentido nada como esto en toda mi vida- Pausó e intentó mirarla de reojo.-Eres la mejor persona a quien probablemente alguna vez conoceré- Fue su forma de disculparse

pero aun yo esperaba el milagro, que no llegaba.

A principios de febrero las pastillas que Serena estaba tomando fueron incrementadas para ayudarla a compensar el dolor agudizado que sentía. Las dosis más altas la ponían mareada, y dos veces cayó cuando iba caminando al baño.

La leucemia es una enfermedad de la sangre, una que corre en todo el cuerpo de una persona. Literalmente no había ningún escape de ella mientras su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Pero la enfermedad le quitaba fuerza al resto de su cuerpo, agobiaba sus músculos, haciendo incluso las cosas más simples bastante difíciles. En la primera semana de febrero perdió algunos kilos más, y pronto caminar era ya más difícil para ella, a menos que fuera solamente por una distancia corta.

Que podía hacer.

El 14 de febrero, Día del Amor, Serena escogió un pasaje de los corintios que le gustaba mucho. Me dijo que si alguna vez hubiera tenido la oportunidad, sería el pasaje que habría querido leer en su boda. Esto es lo que decía:

_**El amor es siempre paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o presumido. Nunca es descortés o egoísta. No es ofensivo y no es resentido. El amor no toma placer de los pecados de las otras personas, pero se deleita de la verdad. Está siempre listo para perdonar, para confiar, para creer, para esperar, y para soportar lo que tenga que venir.**_

Serena era la esencia misma y verdadera de esa descripción

Una semana después los viajes al hospital por parte de Serena se hicieron más constantes, aunque insistía en que no quería quedarse allí toda la noche.

-Quiero morirme en casa- era todo lo que decía. Debido a que los doctores no podían hacer algo por ella, no tenían elección excepto aceptar sus deseos. Por lo menos por el momento.

-He estado pensando en los últimos meses- le dije.

-He estado pensando en ellos también- dijo.

-Recuerdas, el primer día en la clase de la señorita Kakiuu que fui a hacer la obra, ¿no? ¿Cuando me miraste y sonreíste?-

Asintió con la cabeza.-Sí-

-Y cuando te invité al baile de bienvenida, y me hiciste prometer que no me enamoraría, pero tú sabías que iba a hacerlo, ¿no?-".

Tenía una chispa traviesa en su ojo. –Sí-

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- Se encogió de hombros sin responder, y nos sentamos juntos por algunos momentos, mirando la lluvia cuando caían contra las ventanas.

-¿Cuando te dije que rezaba por ti-, me dijo finalmente, -de qué pensabas que estaba hablando?-. Ahí me di cuenta ella rezaba para que yo me enamorara de ella.

La evolución de su enfermedad continuó, apresurándose cuando marzo se acercó. mi madre le dijo lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi padre y él le dijo que Kenji nunca aceptaría su ayuda, que las heridas eran demasiado hondas, que era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-Esto no es sobre tu familia, o sobre el Ministro Tsukino, o algo que ocurrió en el pasado"-, le dijo, negándose a aceptar su respuesta- Esto es sobre nuestro hijo, que se ha enamorado de una pequeña niña que necesita nuestra ayuda. Y tienes que encontrar una manera de ayudarla-

-No sé qué le dijo mi padre a Kenji o qué promesas tuvo que hacer o cuánto al final sería el costo de todo eso. Todo lo que sé es que Serena estaba rodeada por un equipo costoso muy pronto,

Serena podría quedarse en casa.

Esa noche lloré sobre el hombro de mi padre por primera vez en mi vida.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?- Le pregunté a ella. Estaba en su cama bajo las sábanas, un tubo en su brazo que le daba el tratamiento que necesitaba.

-Todos tenemos algo de que arrepentirnos, Seiya-, dijo, -pero he llevado una vida estupenda-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- Lloré, sin poder esconder mi angustia. -¿Con todo lo que te está pasando?-

-Pero aparte de eso, he sido feliz, Seiya. Realmente. He tenido un padre especial que me enseñó sobre Dios. Puedo mirar atrás y saber que no podía haber tratado de ayudar a las otras personas más de lo que lo hice". Detuvo y observó mis ojos.-Me he enamorado y tengo a alguien que me corresponde- Besé su mano cuando dijo eso, entonces la sujetó contra mi mejilla.

-No es justo- dije. No respondió.

-¿Todavía estás asustada?-Pregunté.

-Sí-

-Estoy asustado también-dije.

-Lo sé. Y lo siento-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Pregunté desesperadamente.-No sé qué más puedo hacer-.

Otra semana pasó y mi bombón empeoraba poco a poco, su cuerpo se debilitaba.

Postrada en cama, parecía más pequeña, casi de la misma forma que si fuera una niña pequeña otra vez.

-Serena- supliqué, -¿qué puedo hacer por ti?-

Serena, mi dulce bombón, estaba durmiendo por horas, incluso cuando le hablé. No se movió al sonido de mi voz; sus respiraciones eran rápidas y débiles. Me senté al lado de la cama y la miré por mucho tiempo, pensando cuánto la quería. Sujeté su mano cerca de mi corazón, sintiendo sus dedos. Parte de mí quería llorar en ese instante, pero en vez coloqué su mano abajo y me giré para mirar hacia la ventana.

¿Por qué?, me preguntaba, ¿por qué mi mundo se había desmoronado tan repentinamente? ¿Por qué le había pasado todo eso a alguien como ella?

La Biblia todavía estaba abierta donde había acabado, y aunque Serena estaba durmiendo, sentí la necesidad de leer más. Al final encontré otro pasaje. Esto es lo que decía:

_**No te ordeno, pero quiero probar la sinceridad de tu amor comparándolo a la seriedad de los otros.**_

Las palabras me hicieron quedarme sin habla otra vez, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llorar, el significado de eso de repente se hizo claro.

Dios finalmente me había contestado, y yo de pronto sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

No podía haber llegado a la iglesia más rápido, encontré a Kenji y le comente lo que tenia planeado hacer, su rostro se ilumino y comenzó a llorar, tome eso como un si, Salí corriendo nuevamente llegué a la casa de Serena, fui a toda prisa a la puerta sin tocar, -Seiya-, dijo, con su voz bastante débil, -gracias por volver-

Jalé una silla y me senté al lado de ella, llevando su mano con la mía. Verla acostada allí hizo que sintiera como si algo apretara mi estómago, haciéndome querer llorar.

-Estaba aquí antes, pero te quedaste dormida-dije.

-Lo sé... Lo siento. Sólo que no aguantaba más-

-Está bien, en serio-

Levantó su mano ligeramente de la cama, y la besé, me apoyé hacia adelante y besé su mejilla también. -¿Tú me amas?-Le pregunté.

Sonrío. –Sí-

-¿Quieres que yo sea feliz?- Cuando le pregunté eso, sentí mi corazón empezar a latir muy, muy rápido.

-Por supuesto que lo quiero-

-¿Harías algo por mí, entonces?-

-No sé si pueda más-, dijo.

-Pero si pudieras, ¿Lo harías?-No puedo describir la intensidad de mis sentimientos en ese momento. Amor, cólera, tristeza, esperanza, y miedo, girando juntos, agudizados por el nerviosismo que sentí. Serena me miró con curiosidad, y mis respiraciones se hicieron muy lentas

-Sí- su voz era débil aunque de algún modo todavía llena de la esperanza. -Lo haría-consiguiendo control de mí mismo, la besé otra vez, llevé mi mano a su rostro, pasando mis dedos suavemente sobre su mejilla. Me maravillé de la suavidad de su piel, la amabilidad que vi en sus ojos. Incluso en ese momento eran perfectos.

Mi garganta empezó a apretarse otra vez, pero como dije, supe qué tenía que hacer. Debido a que tuve que aceptar que no estaba dentro de mis posibilidades el poder curarla, lo que quería hacer era darle algo que ella había querido siempre. Fue lo que mi corazón me había estado diciendo que hiciera todo ese tiempo.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Cuando tenía diecisiete años, mi vida cambió para siempre.

Cuando recorro las calles de Beaufort cuatro años después, pensando en ese año de mi vida, recuerdo todo tan claramente como si se desarrollara ante mis ojos.

Recuerdo a Serena decir que sí a mi pregunta y cómo nosotros empezamos a llorar juntos. Recuerdo haber hablado tanto con Kenji como con mis padres, explicándoles lo que acababa de hacer. Pensaban que lo estaba haciendo solamente por Serena, y todos trataron de disuadirme de ello, especialmente cuando se enteraron que ella había dicho que Sí. Como ellos no comprendían, tuve que aclarárselos bien, que yo lo hacía también por mí.

Estaba enamorado de ella, tan profundamente enamorado que no importaba si estaba enferma. No me preocupaba que no tuviéramos mucho tiempo juntos. Ninguna de esas cosas importaba para mí.

Me habría casado con Serena Tsukino si el milagro por el que estaba rezando se hubiera hecho realidad repentinamente. Lo sabía al momento en que le pregunté, y todavía lo sé hoy. Serena era más que sólo la mujer a quien quise. En ese año ella me ayudó a ser el hombre soy ahora.

Fuimos casados por Kenji en la iglesia Bautista, mi padre estuvo parado a un lado de mí como el mejor hombre.

Serena nos había juntado a mi padre y mí otra vez; de algún modo también se las había arreglado para curar algunas de las heridas entre nuestras dos familias. Después de lo que había hecho por mí y por Serena , sabía que a final de cuentas mi padre era alguien con el que podía contar siempre, y con el tiempo nuestra relación se hizo más fuerte hasta su muerte.

Justo como ella había deseado, la iglesia estaba rebosando de personas. Más de doscientos invitados estaban dentro, y otros más aún esperaban afuera de las puertas cuando nos casamos el 12 de marzo de 2007.

-Es muy importante para mí, Seiya- me había dicho. -Es parte de mi sueño,¿recuerdas?-. Aunque supuse que sería imposible, sólo asentí con la cabeza. No dejando de maravillarme ante su fe.

Sabía que planeaba llevar el vestido que había llevado en la Casa de Juegos la noche de la obra.

Las puertas se abrieron y vi a mi bombón sentada en su silla de ruedas, con una enfermera junto a ella. Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, Serena estuvo de pie cuando su padre la sostuvo.

Fue, recuerdo que pensé, el paseo más difícil que alguien alguna vez tuvo que hacer.

Fue en todos los sentidos, un paseo para recordar.

Así, el verdadero paseo para recordar… Es el camino hacia el altar.

Cuando llegó a mi lado finalmente, había gritos entrecortados de júbilo y todos empezaron a aplaudir espontáneamente.

Kenji empezó la ceremonia en la manera tradicional, leyó el pasaje en la Biblia que Serena una vez había subrayado para mí.

Mi padre me pasó el anillo que mi madre me había ayudado a escoger, y Serena también me dio uno. Los pusimos sobre nuestros dedos. Kenji nos miró cuando lo hicimos, y cuando estábamos definitivamente listos, nos declaró marido y mujer. Besé a Serena suave y amorosamente, mi madre empezó a llorar, y luego sujete la mano de Serena con la mía.

En frente de Dios y de todos los demás, había prometido mi amor y dedicación, en la enfermedad y en la salud, y nunca me había sentido tan bien.

Fue, recuerdo, el momento más estupendo de mi toda vida.

Todavía la amo, y pues ustedes verán, yo nunca me he quitado mi anillo. En todos estos años nunca he sentido el deseo de hacerlo.

Serena murió un mes después. Pero puedo asegurarles que el amor que compartimos en ese tiempo, no les alcanzaría una vida para vivirlo como nosotros.

Llegue a la casa del reverendo Tsukino, quien se alegro de verme, me invito con una taza de te, nos sentamos en la sala y vi que en la chimenea donde se encontraban todas las fotos de la vida de mi bombón, había colocado la de nuestra boda.

-Sabe que lamento de todo esto – le dije pensativo y el me miro con la incógnita en su rostro.- Que no pudo presenciar un milagro- fue entonces que el reverendo se acercó y coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-Pero Seiya, si que lo presencio….-lo mire sorprendido- …fuiste tu…


End file.
